Animorphs: The Candidate
by D.H. L'Orange
Summary: We can't tell you who we are. Or where we live. It's too risky...The Sharing is sponsoring a blood drive and fund-raising fair to find a cure for AIDS. The problem: when you give blood you also give up your freedom. AN: Redid ch2, hopefully for the better
1. Marco the Magnificent

My name is Marco.

My eyes were glued to the TV. The Nintendo control pad and I were one. I watched, unblinking, as a square shaped piece shot down the screen. Unthinkingly, I tapped the arrow key, then the A button, then the arrow key. The square piece moved smoothly into the square shaped opening, completing the line. "Level 64!" I cheered. "I am the Tetris King!"

Jake groaned.

"How many levels more is this now?" I asked Jake. "Five? Six? I'm so much higher than your record that I've lost count."

"Its six." Jake responded glumly.

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon, and Jake and I were sitting on the couch in his living room playing Nintendo classics. The Yeerks had been quiet for the last few weeks, and we were enjoying our break from the war.

Yeah, you did hear me right: I said our break from the war. Earth is in the middle of an alien invasion.

Now before you wonder if I'm on medication (or forgot to take it), let me explain. We're in the middle of an invasion by slugs from outer space called Yeerks. Yeah, good old Earth is being invaded. Then why hasn't anyone noticed? You ask. Why isn't the invasion on TV? Why aren't the armies of the world fighting the aliens off? Well, because the Yeerks don't want anyone to know about the invasion. They prefer conducting a secret invasion--not that that's too hard for them.

You see, Yeerks are mind-controlling parasites. They enter through the ear canal, and force themselves into your head. Once inside your head they have control of everything. And I do mean everything. Want to shake your head? You can't. Want to open your mouth to talk? Sorry. Want to blink? No go. You've become a slave to the Yeerk. You can't move or laugh or run unless the Yeerk wants you to. We call people who've become Yeerk slaves Controllers. Jake's brother Tom is one. So is my vice principal. My mom is Visser One, the highest-ranking Yeerk general.

Now I bet you're getting a bit scared, huh? I mean I would too: what with an alien invasion and inevitable slavery in your future. But not to worry, because Earth is safe as long as Marco the Magnificent is on the case. Together with my fellow Animorphs: Jake, our fearless leader and my best friend; Jake's extremely hot, but extremely scary cousin Rachel; Cassie, Rachel's best friend and kind of Jake's girlfriend; Tobias the Bird-Boy; and our resident Andalite, Ax; we protect humanity from Yeerk domination. Yeah four kids, a bird, and an Andalite aristh are the only thing standing between humanity and the Yeerks. But the situation isn't as hopeless as it sounds. See, we Animorphs have special powers. We have the power to become any animal that we touch. Yeah, I can change into a gorilla or a roach or even a wolf. Using our super-power, we fight the Yeerks.

"Ha Jake! One more line and I hit level 65!" I announced. "Then I'll be –what- seven levels higher than your record?"

" Seven levels don't make that much difference. " Jake protested.

"Just seven more that I passed and you couldn't." I argued.

" I could have!" Jake insisted. "Last time I hit Level 58, Mom made me turn the Nintendo off to clean the garage. I could have gone farther."

I smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure. Just keep telling yourself that, Jake."

An L shaped piece floated down the top of the television screen, and with a little help from yours truly, landed in the right spot. "Level 65," I said coolly. "Man, sometimes I'm so good that I even amaze myself."

At that moment, the front door opened and Jake's older brother, Tom, sauntered into the living room.

"Wow, have you guys been playing that since I left?" Tom asked Jake and I in mock-disgust. "What a waste of a Saturday. Don't you two have anything constructive you could be doing with your lives?"

Like I said, Tom is a Controller. If I hadn't known about intergalactic slugs, and alien invasions, I would have thought he was just Jake's cool older brother.

"Hey, I think destroying Jake's All Time Tetris record is pretty constructive!" I said indignantly.

Tom snorted. "Yeah, well worth five hours, huh?"

"Yeah, worth much more than spending five hours at a stupid Sharing Club meeting." I shot back.

Tom is a member of the Sharing, a YMCA wannabe club that is actually a secret front for Yeerk infestation.

"Hey, the Sharing is cool." Tom replied. "You two should really think about joining."

I turned to give Jake a thoughtful look. "Hmm," I said ponderingly. "Join the Sharing…thought about it. And its gonna be a no."

"Yeah, no go Tom." Jake doubled.

Tom sighed. "You guys just don't know what you're missing."

Yeah, but I had a pretty good idea. I turned back to my Tetris game, and quickly righted a line shaped piece into the right spot.

"Like today we were planning a really cool community service project," Tom continued.

"Cleaning up Marco's room?" Jake suggested.

Tom ignored his brother's comment. "Since we have a three-day weekend next week, we're going to sponsor a blood-drive and community fair. We're going to raise money and collect blood for the AIDS cure fund."

"Uh huh," I replied, seemingly disinterested. I focused in on the Nintendo game, trying hard not to let the implications of Tom's words affect me, because somehow I doubted that the Sharing was really interested in raising money for a cure to AIDS. Yeerks and charity just don't mix. So that meant on thing: the Yeerks were at it again, and our down time had now ended.

"So where are you going to have this fair?" Jake asked, playing the part of eager younger brother. He was really trying to dig up some more information on the latest Yeerk plot.

Tom's eyes glittered at Jake's interest. "You thinking of coming, bro?" he asked hopefully.

"Marco and I might make a cameo." Jake replied casually. "If we've got nothing better to do, that is."

Tom nodded. "You'll have lots of fun." He said enticingly. "We're renting a couple of amusement park rides, and we're having game booths, and BBQ."

"Sounds like a hoot-nanny of a shin-dig," I sneered.

"The fair's going to be next Friday, Saturday, and Sunday from 10 AM to 10 PM at West Sattler Park."

West Sattler Park, that was this park grounds out in the middle of no-where. The only thing remotely close to the park was Tinly Square, the Industrial Sector where my Dad worked.

The Yeerks were going after my Dad?

I shot Jake a look, and he immediately intercepted it. "Hey Tom, you do know that West Sattler Park is pretty far from the neighborhoods, right?" Jake asked, pretending to be confused. "Who's going to be coming to your fair if none of the school kids can walk to it?"

Tom shrugged. "Well, we couldn't get any other park to host our fair on such short notice. And we wanted to have the fair before the weather turned colder," he added. "But hopefully by word-of-mouth we'll have a good turnout."

Jake nodded. "Sounds cool. Yeah, maybe Marco and I will come." He suggested offhandedly. "If we don't have anything else to do on our three day weekend."

Tom smiled. "Cool." He turned, heading towards his room. "Don't play the Nintendo too much longer, Jake," he cautioned, playing his big brother role to a T. "Its been shown that too much video gaming causes brain damage."

"Thanks Tom, I'll keep that in mind." Jake muttered.

But we didn't need Tom's advice, because suddenly we weren't too interested in Tetris anymore.

"Jake," I said quietly. "Tinly Square is the only thing within a good mile of West Sattler Park."

"I know Marco."

The Yeerks were going after my Dad.

-----------------------------------------

Hey guys! I got this idea the other day and decided to run with it. This is going to be one of those Animorphs stories that's just about the Animorphs ( no new characters or anything) and its going to take place after book #13 when Tobias gets his powers back, but before #20 when they meet David.

Enjoy! (and please review…. I love reviews A Lot. In fact, I think I might be slightly obsessive about them).

: )  
  
DH


	2. The Manure Monster

**Author's note:** this is actually a re-post. After getting some feedback (particularly from A-cat, Anni, and kitakatz) I went back and re-read the Cassie part of the chapter. And I totally agree with you guys…that didn't sound like Cassie at all! So I decided to go back and re-do that part, and hopefully rectify the situation.

: )  
  
DH

----------------------

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I did a double-take when I saw them all… so thanks! Ya'll really made my week!

Anywho.. answering your questions/comments:

**KP:** Thanks about the IC stuff! I don't actually try to write the characters much anymore, rather I write my friends who I think resemble the characters… makes it a lot easier. So why did Marco refuse Tom so blatantly to go to the Sharing? I actually have no idea… I think I'm going to go back and fix that like you suggested next time I get a chance. (unfortunately it won't be this time b/c my allotted writing time is almost up). So maybe next Sat morning I can get it. Oh! And glad you liked the "cleaning room line" that one cracked me up too! And yeah, Leonora is actually me when I was 16.

**Wraith-lord:** Thanks! smiles now hurry up with yours!

**Summer Tabone:** hmm… threats work sometimes with me, but those life and death ones just aren't as motivational as they used to be… thanks for the review!

**A-Cat:** Y are the Yeerks going after Marco's Dad? I dunno… why does Marco think that, is more the question…mainly b/c he's semi-paranoid. Yeah, I got my pen-name from DH Lawrence… so that's prolly why you got it from that movie. Thanks for the review!

**Anni Morph:** yeah, Marco is such a ham! Glad you liked the story!

**Tabatha:** Thanks! And thanks for the review! Here's the next chappie!

**Lady of Romantic Dreams:** Yeah, Tetris… mainly b/c that's like one of my all-time fav video games. Yeah Marco's Dad is used a lot..but I'll give you a hint, the title of this story is The Candidate not The Father….so its not really going to be about his Dad, but I can't tell you more than that b/c its cheating. Oh and if you're interested in reading my other story, that'd be much appreciated!

**Kitakatz:** thanks! And thanks for the review!

**Slicedpigeon:** thanks for the compliment! But I have to give KA props for thinking up of everything… thanks for the review!

**Kaz456: **yeah, that's how I feel…I've been missing them too which is why I'm writing my own! Thanks for the review!

**Jedsel:** thanks, thought they were funny too!

**Liaranne:** thanks! And thanks for the review!

**Miss Piratess:** thanks! And thanks for trying out my new story!

**Dani:** thanks for the review! And thanks for reading!

**JoBean:** thanks! Trying to keep this accurate while still doing my own thing…note the Cassie part in here…been wanting to do something like that to her for a long time!

……………….

Sorry ya'll that those response (above) were so short… I'm running super late for something, I just realized and trying to upload this ASAP!

----------

**disclaimer: not mine!**

----------

It was the following day and we Animorphs were all assembled in Cassie's barn. Cassie's barn, or rather the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic as she calls it, is like an animal hospital for injured or sick wild animals. But besides its obvious function, the barn serves a more important one. The barn is our Animorph's Bat Cave, our secret super-hero lair. Well, except that it's missing all the cool superhero gizmos and computers, and it has a weird bird poop mixed with manure scent. But hey, we make due. Anyways, the barn is where we hold all our anti-Yeerk "town hall meetings."

** 'So Marco, I still don't understand why you think the Yeerks are going after your Dad' ** Tobias was saying from his perch among the barn's rafters.

Jake and I had just finished de-briefing the others on the Sharing's community fair and blood drive.

"What don't you understand?" I asked.

**'Why would the Yeerks bother going after him or anyone in Tinly Square. I mean, they're not that important. At least not compared, say to the governor or the mayor or someone like that.' **

Tobias is a nothlit, a person who stayed in morph longer than two hours. He is now stuck as a red-tailed hawk. However, he just recently regained his morphing abilities through the aid of the non-interfering all omnipotent Ellimist.

"Yes Marco, I understand that you're worried about your Dad, but what do the Yeerks have to gain by infesting a bunch of computer programmers?" Cassie voiced. Dressed in an old pair of overalls and rubber boots, she was standing ankle-deep in a pile of sludge, scooping out the horse-stalls. "It just really doesn't make sense."

"They're software engineers," I corrected her. "And just think of all the clearance the Yeerks would have if they infested them. All that access to technology."

** 'Yeerks do not require human technology' ** Ax interjected. He was standing in the corner, a dark blue centaur looking creature with a wicked scythe-like tail, and an extra set of eyes. ** 'It is far too primitive to be of any real usefulness.' **

Why couldn't any of them understand? Maybe I was being a bit over-presumptuous, but I wasn't going to loose my parent. Not again. See, I've already lost my mom to the Yeerks. I thought that she had died in a boating accident when I was younger, but that was actually a Yeerk cover-up. A very high-ranking Yeerk had infested my mom and then invented the boating "accident." My mom was now serving as the host-body to Visser One, a fact that I had only recently discovered. Jake was the only other person who knew about what the Yeerks had done to my family.

"Alright," I conceded. "Let's just say that I'm wrong, and that the Yeerks aren't targeting my Dad's work. Then why else would the Sharing be planning a community Yeerk-drive in which the only developed area within a good square mile is Tinly Park?" I asked. "Why not have it near a school, or in a neighborhood, or even at a Church? Why not have it somewhere where there are other people and not just a slew of computer scientists?"

Jake, who had been quietly pacing the barn the whole time, suddenly stopped. "I agree with Marco on the Sharing's choice of location." He said finally. "They definitely have a specific target in mind. But the target is probably access to technology via engineers, and not just a random infestation of engineers." Jake turned to me, with that fearless leader look in his eyes. "Marco, what kind of things does your Dad work on?" he asked. "Anything important that would warrant so much Yeerk-attention?"

"I don't know."

"Well what kind of projects has he done since he started?"

I shrugged.

"Oh come on Marco, even you can't be that pathetic." Rachel snorted. She was lounging on a hale bale, absently running a piece of straw between her fingers. "Don't you even know what your Dad does for a living?"

"Yeah, he's a software engineer."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yeah and my Mom's a lawyer. What kind of things does he do though?"

Like I was supposed to know. One rule that I learned long ago was to NEVER ask my Dad about what he did. Its like listening to a math lecture that's taught in Swaheli for two hours.

"He does engineering things." I replied.

Rachel sighed. "You're so hopeless."

Ignoring Rachel and I, Jake began planning. "Well, what we need is to do some reconnaissance then, I guess. Tobias and Ax, I want you guys to do a fly-by both of West Sattler Park and of Tinly Square everyday of this week. Look for anything suspicious. Marco," he turned to me," try to find out what your Dad's company or any other of the computer companies in Tinly Square could have been doing that would make the Yeerks so interested in them."

"Aye, aye mon capitan." I flashed him my best salute.

"I'm hoping that whatever it is that the Yeerks are after, we can figure it out before the fair starts." Jake concluded. "I'd rather that we don't attend the fair, if we can help it."

"Aw, but then Marco won't get to ride the merry-go-round and visit the petting zoo." Rachel sneered.

"And She-rah won't get to go on a Yeerk- Rampage," I shot back.

"Anyway, that's all I have to say," Jake finished. "So I guess we're done here, unless anyone else has anything?"

No one did.

The meeting was over then, and one by one we began to file out of Cassie's barn. Ax morphed his harrier morph, and then he and Tobias headed for the scoop. Rachel became her bald eagle and took off for her house. Jake, on his bike, headed for his home.

"Hey Marco, wait!" Cassie called as I began to go my aerial morph.

I pretended that I couldn't hear her, and began to speed up the morph. I really was not in the mood to have a Cassie-intervention over my feelings and my Dad.

"Marco!" Cassie called again. Leaving her shovel in the horse-stall, she sprinted across the barn to me. As she was running, the cuffs of her overalls slid under the soles of her boots, and she tripped. Down, down, down she fell, and landed face first into a very large, and very fresh pile of horse droppings.

"Oh gross," Cassie wailed, rubbing manure from her cheeks.

Well then, I had to stop reverse the morph. I couldn't leave Cassie coated in excretion. ** 'Cassie are you alright?' ** I asked in thought-speak as I reversed the bird morph.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied, sitting up. She dabbed at her face with the sleeve of he shirt, trying to wipe off some of the manure.

** 'Hey, just stop--' ** I began. But then I lost my thought-speak ability. It was a few more seconds before I developed a mouth and speaking parts and could continue. "Just stop," I repeated. "We'll get the hose."

About five minutes later and some very intense power-washing, Cassie was thoroughly soaked, but no longer poop-face.

"Thanks, Marco." She said as I turned off the power-washer. Dripping water everywhere she turned to her house. "I think I'm going to take a long, hot bath," she commented.

"Good idea," I replied. I turned to leave her, grateful that we had somehow avoided the subject of my Dad.

"Hey Marco, wait a minute," Cassie caught me.

Shoot.

"Can we talk for a second?"

I shrugged.

Taking that as a yes, Cassie began in earnest. "Marco, you looked really worried today." She said carefully. "You looked really upset."

I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood to discuss my feelings or to listen to Cassie discuss them for me.

"You lost your Mom when you were little and now you're afraid of losing your Dad," Cassie continued. "You're afraid that you're going to lose the rest of your family."

I stared at the floor uncomfortably. I really don't like talking about my family. Not even to Jake, my best friend since we were four and I stole his GI-Joe and buried it in the sandbox.

"And now its looks like the Yeerks could be targeting your Dad's work, and therefore targeting your Dad." Cassie said quietly. "And that scares you, doesn't it? The thought of loosing your Dad to the Yeerks?"

Of course I was scared! Tinly Square was the only logical target for the Yeerk community fair at West Sattler Park. And that meant that my Dad was now at risk.

I looked thoughtful for a moment, hoping that Cassie would believe that I was taking the time to "think things through" and to notice all the innate wisdom in the blatantly obvious things that she had pointed out to me.

"Gee Cassie, now that you mention it, I guess I never thought that this mission, where the Yeerks are targeting my Dad and his work colleagues, could cause me concern." I said, trying not to let my irritation show. "So thanks for pointing that out to me."

Cassie furrowed her brows, obviously sensing my sarcasm. "Marco just be careful that you're not so focused on your need to protect your Dad that you're blinded by it." She said concernedly.

And then, I instantly felt bad for using my mean tone on her. I mean, she was just trying to help me, afterall.

"Anyways, I think I'd better go get cleaned up," Cassie said, allowing me an escape without having to apologize to her for my rudeness.

"Yeah, and I think I've got to get going now," I said as I began to once again morph my flight home. "I think you'd better get acquainted with some Cascade."

"But that's a dish detergent."

"Yea and a very powerful one at that," I explained. "Twice the power of Dawn and gentle on skin. You're going to need something stronger than Zest if you want to get that stench out."

"Oh."

** 'Yeah, see ya'. ** The morph was finally finished, and spreading wide my wings I took to the air, and headed for home.

-------

**author's note:** Yeah, but so for anyone who read the screwed-up one, is this version any better? Or is the Cassie characterization just as bad?

yeah, can you tell I'm the Cassie Hater's Club Pres? Anywho.. got's to split, LIKE NOW!

So plz review, ya'll!

: )  
  
DH


	3. Molto Marco

**Summary:** Over the next 3 day weekend (next Fri, Sat, Sun) the Yeerks are hosting a community fair and blood-drive with all proceeds going to the AIDS cure. The problem? The fair is operating at West Sattler Park only a few blocks from Tinly Square, the Industrial sector where Marco's Dad works. And Dad's work in the only building within a good five miles…Marco is sure that his Dad is a target, and decides to do a little investigating to figure out what his Dad is working on that the Yeerks are so interested in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Although I had gotten home from the meeting Sunday afternoon, I didn't get a chance to talk to my dad that night. Instead, I spent Sunday night writing an English paper that was due Monday morning. Yeah, I waited until the last minute to write the paper, but when else was I supposed to write it? Saturday?

The report was over some book called the Scarlet Letter. The Scarlet Letter? What was that? Something about tax evasion?

So I hadn't read the book. Big deal. I wasn't too worried about writing the paper. Not when I had the information super-highway at my fingertips and my own personal assistant helping me. After some helpful suggestions from Jeeves and a couple "cuts" here and some "pastes" there, I'd crafted a B-level paper in less than three hours. Pretty decent, if I do say so myself.

Anyways, since I spent all Sunday night writing my paper, I didn't get to talk to my dad until Monday over dinner.

Monday is my night to cook, and when I cook I go all out. And I do mean all out. I don't pick up KFC. I don't call Papa John's. It's just me, the kitchen, and my own creativity.

I know what you're saying. Marco, you're a witty, chic-magnet, super-hero who can cook? How can you do all these things and still make it look easy? Well I'll tell you, it's hard work being me, but someone has to do it.

Back to Monday's dinner. That night I had really outdone myself. I'd whipped up a gourmet of flavors: chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, corn, and biscuits. I was particularly proud of the biscuits.

Ding!

"Hey Dad! Dinner's ready!" I called to my dad, as I headed for the microwave. I opened the microwave door and pulled out the TV Dinners. Okay, so maybe I'd had just a teensy bit of help from Lean Cuisine, but it was still up to Molto Marco to make sure everything tasted right. It's not like the chicken fried steak just microwaved itself.

"Just a sec," Dad called from the couch. "Five more minutes, I want to finish watching the news."

Five more minutes? I slaved away all day in the kitchen, and someone couldn't even make time to sit down at the table? That's gratitude for you.

I peeled off the plastic film and placed the trays of food on the table. "The food's getting cold," I argued.

"Five more minutes."

"Dinner."

"Fine, fine," Dad sighed clicking off the TV and heading for the table.

"You won't believe what Governor Douglas did this time!" Dad said disgustedly as he pulled out his chair and plopped down.

I groaned inwardly. The two things I most hate having to talk to Dad about are math and politics. One is boring and the other is more boring. Or maybe the second is boring and the first is more boring. I don't know. They both are just not fun things to talk about.

And since I needed to dig up dirt on dad's work, the conversation was sure to degenerate into a math lecture. Voluntarily changing the subject from politics to math? The Irony Gods must love me.

"Douglas signed the Smile Bill! Can you believe that? What was he thinking?" Dad started ranting. My dad is a hard-core Republican. Governor Douglas is a Democrat." He wasn't thinking! That's what! Governor Dumbass is more like it. Ten months. Only ten more months until that election…"

"So Dad…how's work treating you?" I interrupted.

Dad stopped his sentence, mid-rant. He gave me a suspicious look. "Why are you asking? What do you want?" he asked slowly.

"So I have to want something when I talk to you now?" I asked, putting on my best wounded face.

Dad raised his eyebrow, seeing right through my charade. I needed to act more convincing.

"I just miss talking like we used to," I explained, looking as serious as possible. "I was just thinking that we never talk anymore."

Dad still eyed me suspiciously, but then slowly his eyebrows slowly settled into their usual position, and he nodded.

"So how's work treating you?" I asked again, trying not to sound too excited. A math lecture? Hooray. "Doing anything cool?"

"Well I think it's cool," Dad replied.

Double hooray.

"Really? Tell me about it."

Dad got that look in his eye, and I knew I was in trouble. About thirty minutes later, and after hearing the words "canned algorithm" , "mean sum average" and "frequency domain" I had no idea whether Dad was talking about his job or the premise for some sci-fi flick.

"And so that's about it," Dad finished triumphantly.

"Oh, wow that's great dad," I replied lamely.

I was doing this for my dad and for the sake of the world, I reminded myself. For my dad and for the sake of the world. Man, does the world ever owe me one.

"Isn't it exciting?" he prompted me.

I shrugged. "Yeah. Sure. It's great." I still didn't know what we were talking about, but I think it had something to do with Dad and his work team designing a computer program for someone named S.E.A.

Dad cast me a dubious look.

"Absolutely terrific!" I enthused, forcing up a smile so exuberant that a Dallas football cheerleader would have trouble matching it.

Dad seemed satisfied.

"Anyway, I think I'm going to go to bed," I said, pretending to be suddenly tired. I really couldn't listen to anymore math talk--the world at stake or not-- and from what I had gotten from my Dad, he and his co-workers weren't doing anything important, nothing that the Yeerks would find important, that is.

"But don't you want to hear about how the user interface works?" Dad asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Yeah you know I would, but I have this stupid history test tomorrow morning, and I want to be well rested for it," I lied. "So I guess I have to take a rain-check."

Dad sighed. "Alright then."

"Goodnight Dad," I excused myself from the table.

"Goodnight Marco."

I headed for my room, the thoughts swirled through my head. So dad wasn't doing anything important at work, nothing to warrant Yeerk attention. Still why were the Yeerks pitching up their blood-drive in a park only a few blocks from dad's work? What was it the Yeerks were after? I knew that there was connection, I just didn't know where. And I only had three more days to figure it out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yeah… this story is still alive! I finally sat down and said 'DH, just fix the dumb plot holes already! (yes… two chappies and plot holes… actually the plot holes were in my outline, so I had to fix that.)

And now that my computers being all cool and working (although there was that tense moment last week when the hard drive crashed AGAIN! And I had to erase and reinstall all the software AGAIN! But now everything's cool… I think).

Anyways.. please review! If no one is even interested in the story anymore, I think I'll trash it and focus on The Traitor and The One.

**Shout-outs:**

**andalitebandit-6:** Lol! Not KA…if I was, I'd still be writing books… not ff's! Cassie's character is a bit tricky for me, simply b/c I find her so hypocritical that I have trouble writing her without sounding bitter… I'll try to make her better though. Thanks for reading!

**clara200: **Thanks! And thanks for the review!

Asian Angel1: A fellow Cassie Hater? Would you like to join my club? (see my bio). Thanks for the review! 

**Riley Wolfe :** Cassie annoys you too? Cool! There were seriously sometimes I just wanted to scream at her and go "Cassie shut up! You have NO IDEA what you're talking about!" Thanks for the review!

Jedsel : Thanks for the review Jeddy! I love you! 

**Anni Morph :** Glad you liked the fixed version. You're welcome!

**Anonymous-cat:** Yeah, I agree slow chappie! And I shoulda realized that'd I'd get a rise outta you for messing with Cassie. (But I really wanted to see her suffer whines K, I'll try to write her better…) You read the fixed version of chappie 2, right? Thanks for the honest opinion, it keeps me honest!

**Southern Belle :** Thanks for the review!

**Mickiept:** Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Kitakatz:** By iffy, I'm assuming you mean Cassie, huh? I admit… I was so excited about making her eat poop that I didn't even bother trying to write her. But I've learned my lesson! Will not screw with Cassie's character in KA style books anymore! (Now as far as spoofs…) Thanks for the review! O! and did you see the fixed chapter 2?

**Ladies of Romantic Dreams:** Thanks for the review! Plot twist is still there.. had to beat my outline to death though before I could get it in there!

**Miss Piratess: **rejoices with Miss Piratess at all the rampant Cassie-hating Thanks for the review!

**Korean Pearl:** Glad you liked the last chappie! (although by now I'd be super impressed if you could even remember what it's about lol! ) Oh well…at least I didn't totally abandon this fic, right? It was on hiatus or something… : )


End file.
